What I Love About You
by Winter-Rae
Summary: There are lots of things that men love about women and lots of things that women love about men. These are some of the few things that Monroe and Rosalee love about one another. Monroe/Rosalee.


**What I Love About You**

**Title:** What I Love About You

**Summary:** There are lots of things that men love about women and lots of things that women love about men. These are some of the few things that Monroe and Rosalee love about one another.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grimm

**Pairings:** Monroe/Rosalee

**Warnings:** Nothing to worry about.

**Winter-Rae:** Greetings my fellow Grimm fans! Monroe/Rosalee has taken over my life; I love it and can't wait for more moments with them in season two. So, for the sake of this, they are already an established couple. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: What Monroe Loves About Rosalee**

10. The smell of her conditioner.

"Hey Rosalee, do you smell that?"

Rosalee looked up from one of her brother's books and caught Monroe's eye. He was looking around the spice shop and inhaling deeply, like a hound trying to pick up a scent. She arched an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I don't know," she replied, "What do you smell?"

"I'm not sure," he mused, walking towards her, still trying to find out where the new scent was coming from, "Did you get something new in recently?"

The Fuchsbau shook her head and couldn't help but chuckle as Monroe's search seemed to become more intense. He was now rummaging through boxes and pausing to open the occasional bottle; frowning every time his search yielded nothing.

"Monroe didn't you say that you had an appointment with a potential client today?" Rosalee pointed out, "You're going to be late."

"Hang on," he replied, "I almost got it."

He was standing behind her now, with hands on his hips and a slightly confused expression on his face. He paused for a moment and studied her. Then, in a quick motion, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Monroe!" she yelped out in surprise, not sure if she should pull away or enjoy the fact that she was in his arms. Monroe buried his face against her hair and chuckled.

"It's you!" he said.

"Huh?"

"Is that coconuts?"

Rosalee rolled her eyes and managed to turn around so she was looking up at him. He grinned and brought his face close to hers, no doubt a ploy to get closer so he could smell her hair.

"You're so weird," she pointed out, "Smelling my hair?"

"Hey, guys like me can't really use nice smelling stuff like this," he pointed out, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face, "Besides; you're blushing; which tells me that the tiny space between us doesn't bother you at all."

A coy smile played on Rosalee's lips as she moved closer to him.

"On the contrary," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You're not close enough."

"Let's fix that then."

9. Her laugh.

Whether it was her loud and barking laugh that would sound out whenever they watched a comedy, her chuckle at his witty comments, or her giggle when he teased her; there was no sound out there that could compare to that sweet music.

Even though she thought her laugh was obnoxious, her chuckle too squeaky and her giggle too high pitched; Monroe wasn't bothered by them at all. In fact he would go to great lengths just to amuse her in some way; and he always felt a deep sense of satisfaction when she loosened up enough to laugh along with him.

8. Three words; flavoured lip gloss.

"Where do women find this stuff?" Monroe asked, licking his lips after sharing a kiss with her.

"It's a secret; known only to us and the gay men we decide to share it with," Rosalee replied playfully, "And since you're neither I can't tell you."

"You're evil sometimes, you know that right?"

"I know, but you love it."

"Not as much as I love how that lip gloss tastes; now come over here."

Rosalee giggled in delight as Monroe pulled her close for another kiss. She made a mental note to pick up another vanilla frosting lip gloss, after she closed the shop tomorrow.

7. The way she blushed when she was feeling shy or embarrassed.

Some people, when they blushed, their whole face turned bright red or pink. Some, you could see it start at the neck and then quickly spread up to the rest of the face and right up to their hairline. Others, it started at the tips of their ears.

For Rosalee; her blush would lightly dust her cheeks and her nose, making it impossible for her to hide it. She would always try and turn away from him when she was blushing; but it was that pink-cheeked, bashful smile that melted his heart every time.

6. Her ability to keep a secret.

Everyone had secrets; things that they'd rather no one ever find out. Things about their foolish youth or bloody past that they wanted to stay forever hidden. Never to see the light of day for as long as they lived; and honestly, who could blame them?

Monroe was no exception to this.

He'd killed in the past; there was no way around it, and no denying it; so there it was. He wasn't proud of it; in fact he rather hated himself for it, which was why he kept up with his strict schedule. Maybe it was his twisted way of punishing himself for his past sins and mistakes; either way he was more in control of himself and that he was completely alright with.

So starting a relationship with Rosalee had been a terrifying thing for him in the start. How would she react if she found out what he had done? Would she tell Nick? And would that shatter the friendship he had built with the two of them? Worse yet, would she be afraid of him?

That, he didn't think he could endure.

"Hey," Rosalee said softly, reaching out to touch his face gently, bringing his attention back to her and away from his worried thoughts, "What's the matter?"

He forced a smile and shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Rosalee had always been very good at catching people when they were telling a lie. According to her; it took a liar to catch a liar, and she had done her fair share of lying in the past. She had lied to her brother, her parents, and her friends; none of which she was pleased with herself about. But after getting clean; she had changed; and if she had it her way, she would never go back to being that person.

At that moment, Monroe let out a sigh.

"You ever do something that you regretted? Something that you hated yourself for?"

A look of understanding filled her face and she sat closer to him, resting a hand on his thigh.

"Yes, and from that question I'm guessing you have too."

"You know what we're known for," Monroe pointed out.

"Yes, but whatever you've done is in your past now; you're not that man anymore."

Monroe knew that she was right; but there was a part of him that wanted her to know what he had done. Needed her to know, so that she would know what she was getting herself into by being with him. If it earned him her disgust, then so be it; but he knew that she had the right to know so she could form her own opinion.

"I used to run in a pack," he explained, "We've killed…"

His voice trailed off and he glanced at her. She took his words calmly and nodded.

"I don't know what you want me to say," she said quietly, "But nothing you've done is going to change how I feel about you. It's all in the past, we've all made mistakes; but owning up to them, and learning from them to become a better person is what defines us. From where I'm sitting, you've done that, and have done a fine job."

He wasn't sure what to say to that, as it wasn't what he expected.

"I won't say anything to Nick either," she promised, "Do that in your own time."

"Thank you."

5. That she wasn't afraid to cry.

Losing Freddy had been extremely hard on Rosalee. From what Monroe knew, Fuchsbau family bonds were very strong, and they tended to feel the loss a great deal more than some of the other species. He certainly couldn't blame her for not even wanting to stay in Portland at first; why would you want to be in a place that holds so many memories; some painful and depressing.

But Rosalee stuck it out and overcame the sadness surrounding her; which only earned more of his respect. However; it was the fact that she wasn't afraid to show her emotions; that earned her his admiration.

They had been going through some of the desks in the spice shop when Rosalee had happened upon an old photo. Monroe had caught a glimpse of it and saw it was of her and Freddy; probably in their teens or even early twenties. The smile of her face faded slightly and he saw her eyes mist over; unsure what to do at first he tried to act like he didn't notice. But when a small and heartbreaking sob escaped her throat, he couldn't help but move closer to her.

"Hey," he said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Do you need anything?"

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Sorry," she whispered, "Some days are harder than others, you know?"

Monroe nodded.

"Don't apologize," he told her, "He was your brother; it is okay to miss him."

"He stayed by me through everything," she told him, "The bad, the good. I'm clean because he never gave up on me. I just wish I could have thanked him for all of that."

"I'm sure he knew," Monroe offered, "Freddy always struck me as a smart guy."

Rosalee nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you for being here," she said, "This would be so much harder without you."

"Anytime you need to talk, or just want someone to sit with, I'm there."

She stood to her feet and hugged him, burying her face against his chest in an attempt to hide her sobs. Monroe didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, and stand silently with her. There were times for words, and this was not one of them; she needed to cry and that was okay.

4. When she shifted into her Fuchsbau form.

It was commonly known that Fuchsbau women were attractive; even to most other Wesen. Growing up, Monroe was never surprised to see a Fuchsbau dating a Steinadler, or a Jagerbar, or perhaps the oddest; a Lausenschlange.

All breeds just seemed to be attracted to female Fuchsbau, and after seeing Rosalee phase for the first time; he could understand why. The way her warm brown eyes melted into a honey gold hue, the soft downy fur that covered her, not to mention the piercing gaze or cunning smirk that had long since been perfected by the Fuchsbau.

She was stunning; there was no other word for it.

3. The casual touch.

Lots of women did this; out of the blue they would place their hand on a guy's arm, or reach out and fix their shirt collar; even if it didn't need to be fixed. Rosalee was one of those women.

There was something divine about a woman's casual and sweet touch. It was beautiful, soft and tiny and made Monroe feel all warm and happy; and almost surprised that she felt he was worthy of her time and affection.

2. Her beautiful smile.

One of the first times he has seen that brilliant smile of hers, was after he had given her the flowers; a thank you for saving his life. The corners of her mouth turned upward, her eyes brightened and a slight blush moved across her cheeks. Her eyes met his and he saw that the gesture was one that was really appreciated.

"I'm going to put these in some water."

He followed her and watched as she located a vase and fill it with water. As she placed the delicate flowers inside, Monroe noticed her eyes mist over slightly.

"You okay?" he asked, feeling more than slightly awkward that he caught her in what was most likely a private moment. She glanced at him, a sad smile in place.

"Freddy gave me flowers when I found my place in Seattle," she explained, "My chance for a fresh start, he said. I'm starting to think that staying here would have been better."

"How so?"

"I might have been able to help him."

Monroe nodded his understanding.

"The way I look at it, is that everything happens for a reason," he mused, "Who knows, if you had been here too, those guys might have hurt you, and that would have been a shame."

Rosalee arched an eyebrow and observed him for a moment. Monroe felt his face heat up and he quickly glanced away.

"That is to say…well, it's been fun meeting you," he stammered. Another smile filled her face.

"I feel the same Monroe, thank you for the flowers."

"Anytime."

1. That despite all of his faults, she stayed with him.

Sure he could be sarcastic, cynical, and slightly cranky if he didn't get his full eight hours of sleep; not to mention how he got if he missed yoga. And of course there were the occasional bouts of his obsessive compulsive side that Rosalee had to deal with. But through it all she stayed by his side; telling him that she wouldn't have him any other way.

And that; was the one thing that Monroe loved about Rosalee the most.

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Oh, my, gosh; so much fluff! Sorry everyone, I'm a 'happy endings, romance is so sweet', type of writer. Let me know what you thought. And yes the next chapter will be about what Rosalee loves about Monroe. Thanks for reading! Cheers!


End file.
